The Return of Megatron
by animeluvergurl93
Summary: Set after the Transformers the movie 2007 and second movie. There are two pearls that are very dangerous. The Pearl of Sorrow and the Pearl of Destruction. And what's this? Optimus is a guardian? Jazz Comes back? No Flame! R
1. Chapter 1

Yeah, just saw the movie and was inspired. Soo…I don't own any Transformers material so no flaming. Also don't own any CATS material. But I do own my own characters. So….yeah.

**Kira** – she's known as the "bringer of peace" when Cybertron was still a planet. Optimus Prime sent her away before the war started, fearing that she would be killed. He is her "guardian". When she was turned away by Optimus, she joined a group called the "Jellicles" (exactly like CATS). She was given the name Jemima, seeing that she sings and is fascinated by the moon (like Jemima). In the daylight, she is a singer who sings both jpop and American pop. She also dances. At night, she is Jemima wearing the cat suit and make-up, joining her Jellicle friends (looking like Jemima from the CATS video). She's got bright brown eyes and silky dark brown hair. She has the appearance of a young teen/child but is about the age of an autobot.

Okay, here's the story line. When Megatron was dumped in the ocean, that only turned him offline. Somehow (someone give me ideas) Megatron got online again and is now out to get the small piece of Allspark that Optimus has. He gets some humans under his control to help restore him and his comrades.

_**Chapter 1**_

The ocean was as always, calm and beautiful with the air filled with the cries of the sea gulls. All of a sudden, a big shadow appeared in the ocean, turning that part a dark blue. An object burst through the ocean, the water spurting like a fountain.

Megatron, surfaced, carrying the remains of his comrades.

Finally, he was online and alive again! Because of that stupid electric eel touching him, it sparked electricity through him, giving him life again. Electric eel or not, he would've come back anyway.

_My dear brother, you think you can defeat me?_ He thought. Then, giving a bone chilling laugh he looked at his comrades a plan forming in his mine.

"I WILL retrieve that Allspark shard and when I do, I will throw this world into chaos and destroy the human race to make this planet mine!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was night time. Everything was quiet except the Jellicle cats, who were in the ally. They took after T.S. Elliot's CATS, even dressing like them from the musicals. A young cat sat on a rooftop staring at the moon. The moon was crescent yet, it captivated the young cat still. It reminded her of her past.

_**Flashback**_

_It was a quiet night. Five big bulky figures surrounded her as she sang to the moon, oblivious to them. The moon was yet high again and this time, full. _

**_Moonlight, turn your face to the moonlight. _**_**  
**_**_Let your memory lead you._**_**  
**_**_Open up, enter in. _**_**  
**_**_If you find there the meaning of what happiness is,_**_**  
**_**_then a new life will begin._**

Then, the scene changed.

_She was standing on a platform, the same five figures in the audience in her eyesight. She put the microphone to her mouth and began to sing._

_Doushiyou mo nai shoudou ni tsukiugokasarete ima  
Watashi no sore wa hajimatta kimi wo motomeru omoi_

_Yotei chouwa no shousetsu ya eiga ga tsumaranai you ni  
JINSEE mo sukoshi ZUREtara omoshiroi no kamoshirenai_

_Atsui kimochi wa C'est la vie  
Watashi ga watashi de iru kagiri  
C'est la vie anata wo aishitsuzuketai  
Me no mae ni aru kono shunkan ga ikiru basho  
Kakenukete_

_Hito wa naze ichido dake shika ikiru CHANSU ga nai no  
Toki wa naze ichibyou sae mo tachidomaranai no darou_

_Omoigakenai dokoka ga ne  
Kutsuzure wo okosu mitai ni  
Tokidoki wa mune no dokoka ga setsunaku nattari suru kedo_

_Kitto mitsukaru C'est la vie  
Watashi ga watashi de aru riyuu  
C'est la vie anata ga anata de aru riyuu  
Nani mo mienai dakedo nanika ga mitai kara  
Oikakete_

_Yotei chouwa no shousetsu ya eiga ga tsumaranai you ni  
JINSEE mo sukoshi ZUREtara omoshiroi no kamoshirenai_

_Atsui kimochi wa  
C'est la vie watashi ga watashi de iru kagiri  
C'est la vie anata wo aishitsuzuketai  
C'est la vie watashi ga watashi de aru riyuu  
C'est la vie anata ga anata de aru riyuu_

_Me no mae ni aru kono shunkan ga ikiru basho  
Kakenukete  
Kakenukete _

_The crowd applauded with cries of excitement and beams of light. As she went off of the platform the five figures surrounded her again. One stepped up._

"_That was cool song! I couldn't stop dancing!"_

_Another playfully punched the one who spoke._

"_Stop flirting with her Bumblebee."_

_The biggest figure of them all, perhaps their leader walked towards her and kneeled next to her._

"_Hopefully, that will decrease the wanting of war."_

_She looked up, "I do hope so…Optimus."_

Scene changed again.

_Explosions were heard as well as war cries. One of the bulky figures blocked a missile headed for her._

"_Kira you need to go!"_

_She shook her head frantically, "No! I can help! I can cease this!"_

_Another missile headed her way. This time, a huge hand grabbed her pulling her out of harms way. It was Bumblebee._

"_Just do it Kira."_

"_But Bumblebee-"_

"_Optimus! You need to get her out now!"_

_Another figure, whom she presumed to be Optimus, took her from Bumblebee and placed her in a air craft pod and locked it. _

"_Kira…I'm sorry…"_

_And the pod took off to Earth._

_**End of flashback**_

Anger flared into her chest. Why had he pushed her away? Why didn't he let her do what she was suppose to do?! She looked back up at the moon and instantly, the anger melted away.

"Jemima!"

She looked down to see her friend Victoria. She carefully climbed down. Being a dancer, she easily slinked and jumped gracefully down. She landed next to the beautiful white cat.

"**Mistoffelees**is about to show us some of his tricks, do you wanna come?" she offered.

Kira…er…I mean Jemima shook her head, "I think I'll turn in for the night."

Victoria nodded her head and smiled. She knew that Jemima had a life in daylight. She, unlike her and the other Jellicles knew and remembered her real name. In fact, Victoria can't even recall her human name.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow, Kira."

The two cats batted each other in good bye and Kira left. She walked into a woods following an old dirt path. When it ended, it took her to a street. She crept on all fours, hiding in the bushes and froze when she heard voices. She quickly ducked her head and saw two men walked by. She was silent, and when she heard the voices no more, she stalked out of the bushed and looked around, making sure they were gone.

Then, turning to her attention, she looked both ways, and then started to cross on all fours. When she was in the middle of the road, lights flashed her way and a big half truck was coming towards her. It was blue and had flames on it. When the lights flashed on her, she bared her teeth hissing and quickly darted to the other side of the street, hiding in a ditch with a bush covering it. She missed the part where the truck slowed down and stopped, as if looking around for her. When the truck started up and disappeared she nervously got out of her hiding place and ran to a city. She jumped up on a ladder and climbed up to a window, gracefully.

The window was half open, as always. She quickly pulled the window up got in and closed it shut. She stripped her clothes putting on pajamas. She then took of her wig letting her hair tumble down and went into the bathroom. She washed off her make-up and brushed her teeth. She then sat on her bed and brushed her hair, still jumpy from what happened. Her hands trembled while they held her brush. That was a close call.

She decided to sleep it off. She fluffed her pillow, pulled the blackest over herself, curled up and fell asleep.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Three cars, already transformed were looking for their leader while the two humans cuddle each other.

Finally, a big blue half truck came up and transformed.

"Finally, what took you so long Optimus?" Ironhide asked gruffly, he wasn't exactly a patient guy.

"We had thought something happened to you," Rachet added.

Optimus nodded his head in an apology, "I'm sorry, I almost ran over a cat…well, I thought it was a cat."

"You _thought_?" Rachet asked, obviously confused.

"Well, I stopped to look for her," was his reply.

"How do you know it was a her?" Bumblebee asked coming up to them.

Optimus put on a thinking face, trying to remember the incident, "Well, she had a body like a human, and the body shape was of a female. Yet, she had the appearance as a cat."

Sam and Mikaela walked up to them, wanting to know what was going on.

Bumblebee turned to Sam, "Do you know anything about a cat who has a human body but appearance of a cat?"

Sam shook his head but Mikaela gave a face.

"Well, the only thing that I can think of matching that description is a Jellicle cat," she said.

Sam looked at her, "Jellicle cat?"

Mikaela looked back at him, "Yeah, like T.S. Elliot's CATS? Like the musical?"

"Oh."

Mikaela looked at Optimus, "Although, there have been some people like that. I've seen some streak by. It's as if they ARE the Jellicles. You can hear them sing sometimes and if your lucky, you'll see one dancing."

Optimus asked her, "And you have seen a so called Jellicle dance?"

Mikaela nodded her head, "I was just walking and then I saw something white in an alley. It was a white young cat. She was very pretty and flexible. It was amazing."

Ironhide, getting annoyed of this, changed the subject, "Let's discuss the matter with Megatron."

Sam started, "Okay…"

Anyway, that's all for this chapter. R&R please! Can anyone help me do something with the Kira and Jemima thing? Because they are the same person, but I'm afraid that people are going to get confused.


	2. Chapter 2

Here I go again! Apologies to those who had me on their alert list, the preview of the story did not come out the way I wanted it to so it took editing. Very sorry. Ahem…anyway the next chapter!

**Jordan** – a very good friend of Kira. In fact, they are very close. She knows about Kira at night, pretending to be a cat along with other people. Since Kira has no family Jordan is sort of a sister to her. Jordan's family also considers her as a member of their family, however, they do not know about her night time strolls. She's got dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. She is an excellent dancer and like/prefers hip-hop and tap. She knows about the Autobots and Decepticons. She is a backup dancer during Kira's concerts but is given lots of break-dancing/improvisation time during each song.

_**Chapter 2**_

The Autobots and Mikaela stood around Sam, waiting for him to explain why they were all brought together.

"Well Sam? What about Megatron?" Optimus asked.

Sam answered, "Well, it was weird. He came in my dreams. It was as if he had come back to life, you know? Anyway, he was talking about these two ancient pearls and was looking for this girl named, um…uh…hmmm…I don't remember."

"Interesting," Rachet hummed.

"Can you remember anything else?" Bumblebee asked.

Sam shook his head, "No, but if I have any of those dreams again, I'll be sure to tell you guys."

"In the mean time, I'll be in the library looking up ancient pearls and gems," Mikaela told them.

Sam looked at her. She looked back, "Well obviously these two pearls or objects have to mean something."

"You're quite right Mikaela. And while you're looking up those objects we Autobots will be on the look out for anything suspicious," Optimus announced.

Sam looked alarm, "But guys, this was just a dream."

"But there may be a reason why you had this dream Sam. Dreaming or even thinking that Megatron might come back is a very serious matter," Rachet countered him.

Sam nodded understandingly. Optimus nodded.

"Alright, we will meet back here in three days for reports. Understood?"

Bumblebee, Rachet, and Ironhide nodded, "Yes sir!"

They transformed back into their vehicles. Sam and Mikaela slid into Bumblebee and went home. Rachet was with Optimus, driving the way he had encountered the humanlike cat.

"So this is where you saw her then, Optimus?" he asked.

"Yes. She was walking out, thinking no cars were coming and almost got hit."

Rachet started to think, "Hmmm."

Silence filled the air.

Suddenly, a flash of white darted across the street 5 yards infront of them. The two robots screeched to a halt. Lights looking around for what had ran before them.

"There's another one," Optimus pointed out.

"I know, but I wasn't able to get a look at her, so it might've been a real cat," Rachet answered.

The two were off again.

Somewhere in the bushes, a girl was shivering. That was a close call. She should've brought the others with her. Standing on her two legs, but in a crouched position, she made her way home.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Megatron slowly walked towards a car industry. Throwing the remains of his comrades down, he picked up a worker and looked him in the eye.

"Take me to your leader!" he ordered the worker.

The worker, clearly scared, nodded his head swiftly. Megatron put the man down non-too gently. The worker then ran into the building. He came out with his boss. Megatron grinned, "Well done fleshling. Now excuse me."

And with that, he kicked the young worker out of the way. The worker hit landed on a car, injured.

"What's going on?!" the boss demanded, taking in what just happened.

Megatron laughed, "You are going to repair me, and fix my comrades."

The boss gave him a look, "And if I don't?"

Megatron laughed again, "Oh, but you will."

A red beam shot from Megatron's eyes, directly to the boss's eyes. The beam stopped and the boss's eyes because unemotional, every trace of feeling gone…ka-put…bye-bye feelings. Megatron chuckled.

"Now, repair me and fix my fallen comrades."

The boss nodded, "Yes, Lord Megatron."

With that, he went back inside and ordered all of his workers to fix them. The workers now scared of what's happening, obliged and started to work feverously on the Decepticons.

Megatron gave an evil laugh as he felt his strength return to him.

"_Soon Prime, I WILL have that piece of Allspark. And when I do, I will_ get control of this world. _And I will get rid the disgusting human race, and when that happens, I will get rid of you and your human loving followers."_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kira woke up early the next day. Tomorrow she and Jordon had another concert, and as always, the tickets were sold out. She yawned and stretched and got up from the bed. She went in the bathroom and fixed herself up for dance.

When she left her apartment door (yes, she lives alone but will occasionally sleep over at Jordan's house) Jordan was waiting for her.

"Well, about time someone got up," she said with a smirk.

Kira gave a smile, sheepishly, "Sorry. I was up late and got kind of a shock on my way here."

They started walking.

"What happened?"

Kira put on a thinking face, suppressing a wince of last nights incident, "I almost got hit by a semi-truck."

Jordan gaped, "Are you okay?"

Kira nodded, "A little shook up, but okay."

The two were silent.

"So, you ready for tomorrow's concert?" Kira exclaimed.

Jordan groaned, "I just want it to be over. Do you know who's bringing us in?"

"I don't know. Probably some weird street act or something," Kira answered.

Jordan nodded. They arrived at the dance studio. They greeted their teacher Miss A. She was a nice young woman who gave hard combinations, but wonderful dances. Today was a lyrical lesson. They set their dance bags down and walked into the room.

They did their stretches and combinations across the floor. Then Miss A called Jordan up to do her dance.

"Jordan, will you do your dance? I want to see it again please."

Jordan nodded, "Okay."

Miss A turned to Kira, "You're after her okay, Kira?"

Kira nodded her head. Miss A put the CD in the player and turned to the song "…But What Will They Say" by This Providence.

_Baby I'm afraid.  
Oh God I'm afraid.  
What will people say?  
What will they say?  
Well some days I couldn't care less.  
And others I'm scared half to death.  
Don't wanna work so hard just to have a heart attack._

Her movements sharp and full of emotion. When she turned, they were sharp.__

Throw my hands in the air.  
As if it really matters what they say.  
Can I just be myself?  
Well I won't forfeit my soul for a pretty penny.  
Are you listening?  
Do I make myself clear?

We'll drive so far.  
From one town to the next.  
We got something to say.  
Is anybody listening?  
Does anybody care?  
Yeah we got something to say.  
Well some days I couldn't care less.  
And others I could use some rest.  
Don't wanna drive so hard just to get it off my chest.

Throw my hands in the air.  
As if it really matters what they say.  
Can I just be myself?  
Well I won't forfeit my soul for a pretty penny.  
Are you listening?  
Do I make myself clear?

During the short dance break, she did some continuous turns (I know what their called, but can't spell them). __

No I won't play the fool for you.  
No I can't play the fool.  
I've just got too much to say.

Throw my hands in the air.  
As if it really matters what they say.  
Can I just be myself?  
Well I won't forfeit my soul for a pretty penny.  
Are you listening?  
Do I make myself clear?

Sharp ending.

Everyone clapped including Kira. Kira loved that song and Jordan's dance. Miss A clapped, then took out the CD and put in a different one and turned to the song "Mama who Bore me" from Spring Awakening the musical.

_Mama who bore me  
Mama who gave me  
No way to handle things  
Who made me so sad_

Her movements flowed with the music, like a water current. Full of emotion.__

Mama, the weeping  
Mama, the angels  
No sleep in Heaven, or Bethlehem

Anger bubbled up in her, remembering what happened in Cybertron. Suddenly, her flowing movements had a fierceness to them. Her dance teacher and the others would've thought she was feeling the lyrics of the song. __

Some pray that one day  
Christ will come a'-callin'  
They light a candle  
And hope that it glows  
And some just lie there  
Crying for him to come and find them  
But when he comes they don't know how to go

She twirled prettily and fast. __

Mama who bore me  
Mama who gave me  
No way to handle things  
Who made me so bad

Mama, the weeping  
Mama, the angels  
No sleep in Heaven, or Bethlehem 

Soft ending.

She smiled as everyone clapped for her too. Jordan smiled at her. She and Jordan were so alike, yet, so different. They both easily could've done the each others' dance with the same energy.

Miss A dismissed the class. As they were passing by a platform a guy ran up to them.

"Kira! Jordan! We were looking for you," he gasped.

Jordan looked at him funny, "Really…because we weren't looking for you."

"What's up Larry?" Kira laughed.

"Well, since your concert's tomorrow, we were wondering if you could help us test everything, like to a dance or something," he explained.

"Sure!" Jordan said.

"I don't know, we don't have any CD's or anything," Kira said sadly.

Miss A happened to be walking out of the dance studio, walked up to the trio and handed Larry a CD.

"Track 4," she told him.

He nodded and smiled his thanks and ran off to put the CD in.

Kira and Jordan turned to Miss A.

"Miss A-"

"No buts Kira. I want to see you guy's duet that we worked on a long time ago," she interrupted Kira.

Jordan excitedly ran towards the platform and Kira nodded and walked quickly. Larry turned to track for which was "Dancing" by Elisa.

_Time is gonna take my mind  
and carry it far away where I can fly  
The depth of life will dim my temptation to live for you  
If I were to be alone silence would rock my tears  
'cause it's all about love and I know better  
How life is a waving feather_

Both girls dance with emotion. The dance flowed together by their movements.__

So I put my arms around you around you  
And I know that I'll be leaving soon

My eyes are on you they're on you  
And you see that I can't stop shaking  
No, I won't step back but I'll look down to hide from your eyes  
'cause what I feel is so sweet and I'm scared that even my own breath  
Oh could burst it if it were a bubble  
And I'd better dream if I have to struggle

Jordan did a little combination.__

So I put my arms around you around you  
And I hope that I will do no wrong  
My eyes are on you they're on you  
And I hope that you won't hurt me

Kira did a combination.__

I'm dancing in the room as if I was in the woods with you  
No need for anything but music  
Music's the reason why I know time still exists  
Time still exists  
Time still exists  
Time still exists

They both danced together as one. People started watching. The two girls were matching each others movement.__

So I put my arms around you around you  
And I hope that I will do no wrong  
My eyes are on you they're on you  
And I hope that you won't hurt me  
So I put my arms around you around you  
And I hope that I will do no wrong  
My eyes are on you they're on you  
And I hope that you won't hurt me 

Everyone clapped as the girls went of the stage. Larry ran up to them.

"Looks like everything's going to be fine for tomorrow's concert," he assured them. The sun was going down. It was dusk.

Miss A praised them on their dancing. Then, the two walked to Kira's apartment. When they stopped at her door, they talked.

"Okay Kira, no getting run over by cars – truck or not – okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, okay. Good night," she told Jordan.

She opened her door, walked in, and closed the door. She put her bag down and went into the bathroom. She took off her dance clothes and put on her cat suit. She put the elastic band with the tail around her waist. She then placed a spiked collar around her neck (it didn't make her look tough or punk). She put on her make, putting the white powder on first. Lastly, she put on her red/orange/black wig on with the cat ears.

By now it was night time. When she went to the alley, she was greeted by her fellow friends. They danced and played, as if they WERE T.S. Elliot's CATS. When it midnight, Kira climbed to the roof again and sat looking at the fading almost full moon.

"Jemima, most of us are going home," Victoria told her.

Kira looked at her, "Okay, I just want to look at the sky before daylight comes."

Victoria nodded her head, and then left with other cats. Kira turned her gaze back to the moon. The sun was starting to show its colors. She opened her mouth and her sweet voice sang:

_Daylight  
See the dew on the sunflower  
And a rose that is fading  
Roses whither away_

Optimus was driving along the road to Sam's house when he heard a voice singing. He quickly stopped, transformed, and went towards the voice.

"_I know that voice and tune. Could she be here?_" he wondered.

_  
Like the sunflower  
I yearn to turn my face to the dawn  
I am waiting for the day_

When the song ended, Optimus stopped his search. He looked to find the voice, but couldn't. Shaking it off, he continued onto Sam's house, in the truck form of course.

Hey, that's all for the 2nd chapter. Anyway, I promise in the next chapter that I'll have something about the two pearls. And I apologize if you're confused. Just tell me what your confused about and I'll try to fix it in the next chapter. Hope you liked it. R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Everyone! Welcome back! Hope you like the story. Alright, I need help with pairings. I really like Mikaela/any autobot, but leaning mostly towards Mikaela/Optimus. Won't do Sam/Mikaela b/c it's a given pairing (already exists in the movie) and since its fan fiction, I don't want to do it. Oh, and I meant for Optimus to say Meet back here in _**two**_ days. Alrighty……………

_**Chapter 3**_

Optimus arrived at Sam's house. He stayed out on the streets and kept his truck form. He then honked. Sam immediately came out and got into the truck.

"Hey Optimus, what's up?"

"I just wondered if you had anymore of those dreams again," was his reply.

Sam shook his head, "Not recently, no. But I will call you if I do."

"Alright."

And with that, Sam got out of the truck and went back to his house. Optimus drove away. On his way to the base, he saw some movements. He stopped, transformed and started to walk towards it.

It was a group of the same humanlike cats he had found earlier. He quietly (as if he COULD be quiet) walked closer, for a better look. He found a black cat with a white front, as if he was wearing a tuxedo doing some magic. He had looked up on what magic was when Sam showed him one with cards.

Next to the black cat was a beautiful, young, pure white cat. She was oblivious to the world surrounding her, very interested in the black cat's magic. Next to her was another young cat who was off white and had some blue and gold striped on her. She wasn't very interested, but enough to smile.

The last cat was a calico. She had patches of orange, brown, black and black. She was trying to pay attention to the black cat, but was too interested in the moon, which was almost full.

Then it clicked.

This was the same cat he had encountered first hand, almost running over her. She was frightened, bared her teeth and hissed, then scampered off. Somehow, he found her action towards the moon, memorable. It reminded him of someone who was on Cybertron. She used to do the same thing.

The moon would captivate her attention and no matter how he and the Autobots have tried, they couldn't get her out of it. She would then sing with that sweet voice of hers. The song was soo beautiful, like a poem.

During his little reminisce, and as if on cue, the calico kitten turned her head in Optimus's direction.

000000000000000000000000000000

Kira tensed. She felt someone…or _something_ watching them. She heard something rustle, as if big feet were shifting. Even though she was pretending to be a cat, she was born with excellent hearing. She turned her head in the direction of the sound, eyes searching for some movement.

"Jemima? Is something wrong?" Victoria asked her.

Kira got on all fours and started to back up, away from the place.

"There's something watching us," was her nervous reply.

When Mistoffelees heard this, he motioned all of the cats together and stood infront of them, looking in the same direction Jemima was looking.

Silenced filled the air.

Overwhelmed with the silence and tension, Kira bolted away from the group, heading in the opposite direction of where she was looking.

"Jemima! Wait!"

Optimus then transformed back into a truck and followed Kira. All of the other cats heard him and dashed away in the direction of the alley.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Kira ran fast, this time on her feet. She could hear the truck following her. She then stopped and jumped on a tree branched and climbed from there. She saw the truck slow to a stop; right under the tree branch she was on.

She was panting, not wanting to breathe hard. She got on the other side of the tree, so that she couldn't see the truck and climbed down. She stalked to some bushes, keeping an eye on the truck. She felt a weight lift off her chest as she almost made her way to the bush.

Then, as if luck decided to abandon her, a twig snapped underneath her causing her to gasp. She heard Optimus turn on his engine. When she turned her head, she saw him slowly making his way towards her, still as a truck.

She got down on all fours. If she ran this way, she'll outrun him, car or not. She waited till he was two feet form her, and bolted, dashed, darted on the street and to the direction of her home.

Optimus stepped on the gas and hurried to follow her. After a while, it was becoming difficult to follow her, for she was becoming a blur. He missed her taking a sharp right turn and out of his sight. He stopped.

Kira ran to her apartment. Climbed up the ladder and into her window and banged it closed. She was breathing hard this time. She shakily made her way to her bed.

Not bothering to take off her clothes she curled up in her covers and fell asleep.

Optimus, still shocked by what just happened, decided to go to the base and look at the pictures he had secretly taken.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Kira woke up early again the next day, still shaken form last night's moment. She decided to go to the library for some peace and quiet.

She went to the bathroom, took off her make-up, wig and clothes and put on normal ones. She hooked at necklace with a heart locket on it. She brushed her teeth and fixed her hair and went out the door.

While she walked she thought about the concert. It was tonight, and she was pumped. When she walked in (still in thought), she didn't see a girl carrying a load of books and ran right into her.

CRASH

Moans of pain could be heard.

"Shhhhhhh!"

A couple people hushed them. Kira got up as well as the other girl.

"I'm soo sorry," Kira apologized as she helped the other girl up.

"It's alright, I shouldn't have been carrying all of those books," was her reply.

As Kira helped the girl with her books, she asked, "Why are you carrying soo many books?"

The girl shrugged, "I'm doing research on something."

Kira nodded, it wasn't any of her business. She went and picked up another book when the girl stuck out her hand.

"I'm Michaela."

With the book still in hand, Kira shook it back, "I'm Kira."

Giving Michaela the book she helped her get the books to a table, already filled with books. By accident, she saw a book opened and read "The Pearl of Destruction" written in it. She saw that Michaela had written down notes on it.

Glancing at Michaela, who was still busy, she started to read the passage on the pearl.

"_The Pearl of Destruction is very dangerous._

_It is said to take out an entire planet, System,_

_and Galaxies. It also is related to the Pearl of_

_Sorrow. In the wrong hands, both pearls_

_are very treacherous. When both brought _

_together, one is given the "Ultimate Power"._

_Some have said that The Pearl of Sorrow is _

_hidden deep within a sanctuary while the _

_Pearl of Destruction lies deep within a soul._**"**

Kira, unconsciously slid a hand gripping her necklace with a heart locket, as if it were her soul. She kept reading and though knowing lines she read were true, dreaded it.

"_However, it is said to find the Pearl of Destruction,_

_one must find the Pearl of Sorrow first._**"**

Hearing Michaela shifting books towards her, she quickly put her head up, as if she read nothing. She walked over to Michaela. She had to know.

"Soo………your doing research on the two Pearls?" she asked her.

Michaela gave her a suspicious look, "Yes I am. How did you know?"

Kira gestured towards a book with "The Legendary Pearls" on it. Michaela gave a sheepish grin. Kira understandingly nodded. She didn't know whether to trust Michaela or not, maybe she could take it slow.

"Um…it just so happens that I know some facts on it," Kira told her.

Michaela looked at her, "Oh, really?"

Kira nodded her head.

They both sat down across from each other. Michaela asked about the Pearl of Sorrow first.

Kira began, "Well, it's only active when all of the people around it are sad, or devastated. And when I say activated I mean, make it known to people who are looking for it. They won't be able to find it, but they'll know it'll exist. Once a user finds it, it will start to feed power to the them, making the user more powerful. With the Pearl of Sorrow, on can then find the Pearl of Destruction. You cannot touch the Pearl of Destruction without the Pearl of Sorrow first. The Pearl of Sorrow helps the user find the Pearl of Destruction. But because it is in a soul, it will be harder for the pearl."

Unknown to them, the boss Megatron had brainwashed, was listening intently, grinning at the information.

Michaela asked, "So, what do you mean by soul?"

"Well, I really don't know. It's a myth that they say "soul", but I dunno."

In truth, Kira did know, but because of not being able to trust Michaela (yet) played dumb. Taking advantage of the silence, Kira slowly and discretely pushed her mind into Michaela's. Because she was soo gently, Michaela could hardly feel a thing.

She then saw it. The memories that Michaela had. With the Autobots. With Megatron. She saw Bee, Jazz, Ironhide, and the others. And then…she saw Optimus. Anger flared with her once again, but stopped as soon as it came. So, this is where they've taken refuge. Why would they be looking for the pearls when they've destroyed the Allspark _and_ Megatron.

Unless…both weren't _really_ destroyed? What if Megatron was only turned offline. What if a piece of the Allspark still existed? So many questions and doubt filled her mind. She knew she could trust this girl. After all, she hadn't harmed any of Autobots.

Noticing that it was quiet, except for some whispers of other people. She decided to speak again.

"However, before you find the Pearl of Sorrow, not only do you have to throw its people into sadness, you also need a part of-something," Kira caught herself.

She was going to say Cybertron or Allspark, or something that related to Cybertron. That was a close call. Kira looked at a clock.

"Oh snap! I gotta go. It was nice talking to you," she told Michaela. She then wrote on a piece of paper and gave it to Michaela, "Here's my number if you have anymore questions.

Then, she checked her pocket, "Oh! I forgot I had these!"

Kira handed Michaela two tickets for the night's concert, "I don't need them since I'm busy."

Michaela looked at the tickets, surprised, "You don't need them?!"

Kira shook her head and smiled, "You're welcome."

And with that, Kira left, still not noticing a person watching her. Michaela decided to leave too and then started to put books back onto a cart. The boss snickered. This information would please Lord Megatron.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Michaela quickly ran out of the library, where Rachet was waiting for her. He had volunteered to take her to the library and bring her back.

Rachet could tell she was excited from the way she was sitting. He started the engine and drove to the base.

"You seem happy."

Michaela smiled, "I am. I was able to get a lot of info on the pearls."

She held up the tickets, "And something for tonight."

"What are those?" he asked.

"These are tickets for tonight's concert with SEASON4. I wonder why she gave them to me," Michaela examined the tickets, "These are really good seats."

"Who is _she_?" Rachet asked.

"Oh, it's this girl I met at the library. She was the one who gave me the information on the two pearls. Her name was…let me think…Kira? Yeah, it was Kira."

Rachet mentally froze at the name. Then relaxed, surely it was a coincidence that the girl Michaela had met had the same name as _her_.

"What did she look like?"

Michaela put a finger to her chin, "Um…She had a nice length of brown hair. A wide face. Brown eyes. From what I saw, she was quite pretty. She looked pretty young too. Like a young teen, maybe 14 or 15? She acted more than her age…like more of an adult or even past that."

Rachet froze mentally again. Obviously this girl did not have the same personality of _her_.

"Hey Michaela, do you think that it would be okay if me and the Autobots were to come with you to the concert?"

"Oh yeah. I think everyone's cars are allowed. Like, having the cars parks and everyone…well I don't know how to put this…put you'll be close enough to us."

Rachet pulled up into the base and Michaela got out.


	4. PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE! IMPORTANT!

Hey everyone! I know that I haven't updated this story in a while…okay in a looooooooooong time and I'm sorry. I saw the second film and it was AMAZING. So while that was made I have a few changes to the story and plotline….I think….that I want to make.

***** Kira's name will now be changed to Sunny, and her background will change:

She was part of a experiment made by the Primes a long time ago where the Primes took human children (mostly orphans, but some that show potential will be kidnapped). Sunny just happened to be one that was kidnapped.

So the experiments that the Primes did was that they tampered with the DNA of humans to see what they could change, mostly, they would change the humans to be part robotic/animal/human. It's really hard to explain, but hopefully I can be a VERY good writer and write it.

Megatron and Optimus used to have a past together, they used to be nice, and it wasn't until The Fallen and Decepticons that they were torn apart. It was then that Sunny was the peace bringer.

So…yeah..

I hope to really get this story going good and well. I know my other chapters have been…well…really crappy in my opinion, and it was because I wanted to go too fast through this story and I was worried that if I didn't get down what I was thinking, I would forget. So I'm sorry for that.

I now want to make this story REALLY good for not only the sake of you readers, but also me. My goal as a (now junior in high school) is to publish my first book before I graduate. It is in the process and I have started it, but with fan fiction, I think it exercises my mind and writing skills. So reviews and criticism (CONSTRUCTIVE) is needed.

Also, not that you guys have time to worry about my book, if you want to read what I have down, you can PM your email to me and I will email it to you, but that's assuming that you guys are interested.

Please lend me your guidance everyone! Happy trails!!!

TRANSFORMERS RULE!!!


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: ** Yayyyy! I'm starting anew. I'm too lazy to actually retype the earlier chapters so please bear with me. Oh, and there are songs I'm using. I will put up the song names the singers. I advise you watch the music videos or lives (I will put down which one, but you are certainly free to see both) on YouTube because you will get the gist of the song, dance, and feeling of the emotion of the plot…plot might be the wrong word, but still. Oh, and I will also be spelling Mikaela like that so, yeah….Okay, enough of me talking, on with the next chapter!!!!

Aki-nakamura: 'bout damn time!

Me: Shut up….and just to let people know, my Sunny is not the same Sunny in SNSD (Girls' Generation)..

**Song Used**

**Girls Generation by SNSD (Live)**

**Déjà vu by ss501 (Music Video)**

**Four Chance by ss501 (either)**

**Purple Line by DBSK, the Korean Version (Music Video)**

**Eien (Forever) by BoA (Music Video)**

**It's You by Super Junior, the dance version (Music Video)**

**Tell Me Your Wish (Genie) by SNSD (Either)**

**Balloons by DBSK (Music Video)**

**Chapter 4**

Rachet peered around the base for Optimus. He needed to tell him about the girl Mikaela met. It couldn't possibly be _her_.

_**Flashback**_

_A young girl was running around in a field, her dark brown hair blowing in the wind. She was suddenly swept up in a gentle hand. The girl laughed as she was brought up to the face of Optimus. Her laughter was of a child, musical and heartwarming, like the sound of chimes. It was the sound of pure innocence. _

_The girl's large brown eyes then calmed as she cocked her head and reached out her tiny hands. Optimus brought her closer to his face and she gently touched his cheek and rubbed it in a soothing, calming way. She then leaned her cheek against his and nuzzled it, like a child with a pillow. She then yawned getting on all fours, stretching like a cat, and then fell asleep. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. No one could forget her sweet, innocent face. _

**Scene change.**

_All the Autobots cringed when they heard a piercing scream. _

"_Optimus, there has to be something you can do!" Bumblebee cried to his leader._

_Optimus sadly shook his head, "I do not. The Primes have their rules and way. It's part of the plan, the….Experiment."_

_Another cry followed by sobbing was heard._

"_Experiment my ass Prime. You know full well that the Elders are done with the test on her. They're just torturing her because she won't comply with what they want her to be and do," Ironhide shouted at Optimus. _

"_Ironhide, there is nothing I can do," Optimus stated. _

"_And I thought my job as the medic would e painful and hard, but not as hard as this," Rachet murmured. _

_Bumblebee, Rachet, Ironhide, Jazz, and Optimus all reluctantly waited, bearing the screams and cries of the young innocent girl that had taken over everyone's heart. _

_**End of Flashback**_

Rachet shook his head as he realized that he had both hands clenched and his body was heating up. He took a couple of deep breaths to calm him down. Before he could continue his search, he was stopped by Optimus.

"Rachet?"

"Optimus, I wanted to ask you something," Rachet told him.

Optimus nodded for him to continue.

"Mikaela told me she met a girl, named Sunny," Rachet paused as he noticed his leader freeze. He went on, "And she told me her first impression of her."

"And?"

"And she also said that the girl gave her free tickets to a concert tonight. And I was wondering if we could go," Rachet asked.

Optimus nodded, "You can. But what for?"

"Well, I also thought that after the concert, we'd run into that cat/human creature again, and hopefully get a better look at her," Rachet explained.

Optimus gave an approval nod.

"Oh," Rachet added, "Mikaela's got some information on the pearls. So we should all meet in the garage."

Optimus nodded in agreement, "Autobots, gather at the garage."

Sunny patiently waited while her makeup was being put on. She already went through wardrobe, she's just waiting for makeup and hair.

Another girl her age was sitting next to her, talking.

"So Sunny, you pumped for this concert?"

Sunny nodded with a sigh, "Yep. You know I am, Luna."

Luna, ignoring her friends gloomy reply, went on, "It's so cool that you get to do your solos! We're all so jealous, haha."

"Yep. But actually, I'm more excited for the cute concert that we will have," Sunny said as she started to brighten.

"Alright Sunny, your done!" her stylist announced.

From there, Sunny and Luna got their mics on and met up with the other members on the stage. They were doing a sound test.

Throughout the whole song, Sunny's energy started going down. She hit all of her notes and got all the dance moves, but she didn't put her whole heart in it. She was thinking back at what had happened the night before. That truck had followed her. But what disturbed her most was that she felt like she had a connection to whoever was driving. She hadn't felt something like that in a long time.

_**Flashback**_

_She was standing all alone, cold, and scared. Small little minions had cornered her in an alley. Although she held a lot of power, she was still too young to understand it, and use it. The minors got closer and her fear started to rise. _

_-_

_Optimus was with the other Autobots, talking about the Experiment._

"_I think it should stop. There's no reason to take these children away from their parents, or even orphans," Bumblebee started._

_The other Autobots nodded in agreement. Optimus suddenly tensed as he got a bad feeling in his spark. _

"_Besides, I thought that the Primes wanted to leave anything that live be," he continued._

_Suddenly, a sharp pain shot in Optimus's arm. _

"_And—Optimus, what's wrong," Bumblebee asked. _

"_Sunny. Something's happened to her," he said while running to the exit, the others hot on his heels. _

_-_

_Her arm was bleeding. One of the minions had attacked her with his sharp razor. Sunny suddenly took a leap over the minions and ran out of the ally, the minions chasing after her. While she was running she suddenly tripped and fell as they caught up with her. She then prepared for the brutal beating, but it never came. _

_A canon-like bullet wooshed past her killing the closest robot to her. Another one followed after it, and then another. Sunny turned around to see Optimus and the other Autobots running to rescue her. She started running towards them. Optimus, Bumblebee, Jazz, and Ironhide ran past her to fight while Rachet gently scooped the young girl in one hand and held her close to his chest, protecting her from harm. _

_Bumblebee fired and killed the last minion and then joined Rachet and the others. Rachet opened his hand to show the frightened girl to Optimus, who held out his hand next to Rachet's. The girl realizing that she was safe calmly climbed from Rachet's hand, giving a hug to Rachet, and then into Optimus's hand. _

_Optimus placed his other hand next to her and she hugged his index finger, nuzzling it. _

"_It's okay, you're safe little one," Optimus reassured her as she lifted her head and nodded with a smile which surprised the gang._

"_Dang! You'd think that after all this, that girl woulda been traumatized or somethin," Jazz said._

_Rachet nodded in agreement, and then ran a full scan on the girl, "Well, nothing seems to be wrong. Her nerve system seems to be working fine. Guess it was just a big scare then," Rachet said while he gently touched Sunny's head. _

_From then on, Optimus used his bond with Sunny to his advantage._

_**End of Flashback**_

Sunny hit her final pose. Their managers gave an approving node, not noticing the decreasing effort that Sunny had.

"Alright girls, we'll see you later tonight," one of the managers stated.

The girls went backstage to take off the clothes and makeup. While Sunny was changing clothes, Luna came up to her.

"Alright Sunny, what's up," Luna asked.

Sunny gave her a look, "What do you mean?"

"I know something's up. You looked totally out of it today during the sound test. C'mon, tell me," una demanded.

Sunny sighed, "Well, it's about last night."

"You mean with the truck?" Luna interrupted.

Sunny nodded, "I just can't shake it off. When I saw that truck, it looked familiar somehow. It was strange."

Luna laughed, "Sure Sunny, remembering trucks we drive by will really take your mind off singing."

"I'm serious Luna! I've never been so shaken up before," Sunny frowned.

Luna put her hands up, "Okay, okay I'll stop. Look, how about you and I just stay here we'll have our managers bring us something and we can talk about the truck okay? How does that sound?"

Sunny nodded her head. A tall pretty girl walked up to them.

"Hey, you guys coming with?"

Luna shook her head, "Nah you go ahead without us, Sunny and I will stay here."

The girl gave Sunny a sympathetic look, "Something bothering you again Sunny? I thought something was off during the sound test. We'll, you'll pull through it. You always do. "

Sunny gave her a sad smile, "Thanks Yuna."

Yuna then left with the other nine members.

All the Autobots were in the garage area.

Optimus turned to Mikaela.

"So, what's the status on the pearls Mikaela?" he asked.

"We'll, from what I heard from that girl, Sunny; the pearls are only active when all of the people around it are sad, or devastated. People won't be able to find it, but they'll know it'll exist. Once a person or something finds it, the pearl will start to feed power to them, making the user more powerful. With the Pearl of Sorrow, you can then find the Pearl of Destruction. However, you can't touch the Pearl of Destruction without the Pearl of Sorrow first. The Pearl of Sorrow helps the person find the Pearl of Destruction," Mikaela explained, "She also said that in order to find the Pearl of Sorrow, not only do people have to be sad, but you need something else to find it."

"Interesting," Rachet murmured.

"Do you happen to know what that "something" is?" Ironhide asked.

Mikaela shook her head, "No, she never told me. But I don't think she knows either. "

"Well we've still got time on our hands," Optimus said, "Let's just hope the Deceptions don't get wind of this news."

"Lord Megatron! I have good news," the boss from the car industry said.

"Well give it to me fleshing. I do not have all day!" Megatron growled.

"Milord, I have information on the pearls!" the boss exclaimed and he started to speak very soft to Megatron so that the other Deceptions would not hear.

"Interesting," Megatron chuckled, "Well, I suppose I won't kill you…yet. SOUNDWAVE!"

"Yes Milord," A voice was heard.

"Go and spy on the Autobots. See what they're doing and why, they're going to the that concert," Megatron ordered.

"Yes Milord," Soundwave said.

"Alright girls you have about 10 minutes till stage time!" one of the managers shouted to the girls.

Sunny was helping Luna fix her clothes.

"Feeling better?" Luna asked.

Sunny nodded, "A lot."

"Alright, let's do this thing!" Luna cheered.

_Outside…._

"Bumblebee let's park here," Mikaela suggested.

The yellow camaro parked while the other Autobots parked beside him.

"Now, I will tell you guys. This group speaks both Japanese, Korean, and English," Mikaela told them.

"Don't worry, we know every language," Optimus reassured her.

Suddenly the crowd went wild as they saw the girls coming on stage. The music started…

_Nan ajik oridago malhadon yalmioon yokshimjaengiga  
oneureun wenilinji saranghae hamyo kiseuhae joo otnae  
Olgooreun balgaejigo noran nooneun kodaraejigo  
Dolrineun nae ibsooreun paranbitgal pado gata_

Numoo noraborin naneun amoo maldo haji mothago  
Hwareul naega oosoboriga saengakhadaga [Yeah!]

Oridago noriji marayo sujuboso maldo mothago

"Hey Optimus, doesn't that voice sound familiar?" Rachet asked._  
Oridago noriji marayo seuchyoganeun yaegi booningol_

Optimus stayed silent.

_Nan ajik oridago malhandon yalmioon yokshimjaengiga  
oneuleun wenilinji saranghae hamyo kiseuhae joo otnae  
Numoo noraborin naneun amoo maldo haji mothago_

Hwareul naega oosoboriga  
saengakhadaga

Oridago noriji marayo sujuboso maldo mothago  
Oridago noriji marayo seuchyoganeun yaegibooningol

jogeumeun sotoon geuron moseubdo ojom geudaen

_Nae mameul heundeulo nohneunji_

Ohh babo gatjiman nado moreugeso

geujo imami ganeun geudaero

Oridago noriji marayo 

_ooh nal moreujanhayo_

Oridago noriji marayo

_  
_As Sunny hit the final high note, harmonizing with the other member, she felt that bond again. She quickly pushed the feeling away, her voice getting stronger.

_  
Oridago noriji marayo sujuboso maldo mothago  
Oridago noriji marayo seuchyoganeun yaegi booningol [Yeah!]  
_

_Oridago noriji marayo sujuboso maldo mothago  
Oridago noriji marayo seuchyoganeun yaegi booningol_

Oridago noriji marayo 

The crowd clapped as the girls bowed. Luna stepped up with her mic.

"Hello everyone! We are Season4," the crowd went wild.

"And we just wanted to thank each and every one of you for coming here to support us. Please enjoy the rest of the concert!" Luna finished before giving a small bow before she left.

The next song started.

"Oh my gosh! They're going to sing Déjà vu!" Mikaela exclaimed.

The song started.

During the song, Mikaela noticed Sunny and recognized her.

"No way," she exclaimed.

"What, what is it?" Sam asked.

"That girl, Sunny, she's the same girl I met at the library," Mikaela answered.

"Where?" Rachet asked.

Mikaela pointed and gave a description of Sunny's clothing and hair and who she was next to. Rachet locked onto her form. He felt a strange familiarness to the girl.

"Optimus, keep your eyes on that girl," Rachet told him.

Throughout the song and the next two songs, Optimus kept his focus on Sunny. When the songs ended Luna came back out.

"So, ya'll enjoying the concert?" she asked.

The crowed clapped and cheered.

"Did you see her Optimus?" Rachet asked.

"I couldn't get a good look at her," he answered.

"Well I hope ya'll are ready for this next surprise, because Sunny will be performing a solo! Eien!" Luna announced as she left the stage.

"Sweet! First Four Chance, then Purple Line, now this! This concert is awesome!" Sam exclaimed.

Optimus froze at the name. The music began.

_Wouohh yeah...  
Wouohh yeah...  
Wouohh yeah_...

Sunny walked out on stage in black jazz pants, sneakers, a white tanktop, and black leather jacket and her hair in a high ponytail.

_oooooooh..._

Wouohh yeah... (waaahh...)  
Wouohh yeah... (aaaaahh...)  
Wouohh yeah...

Watashi no yubi wa kitto  
kimi no hoho ni sotto  
fureru tame dake ni atte  
fureru tame dake ni atte

kagayaku tsuki wa kitto  
kimi to isshoni zutto  
miageru tame dake ni atte  
miageru tame daki ni attano 

Optimus slowly observed Sunny, getting entranced by her singing. __

kujikesou na toki ni itsumo tonari ni ite  
waratte kureta kimi wa mou inai nde

poroporo te no hira kara koboreru kanashimi My Love  
konya kono machi de tabun watashi ga ichiban naiteiru

kimi ni aisareta kara watashi wa watashi ni nareta  
toki wo hakobu kaze yo douka ano hi no eien wo kaeshite  
Bye Bye Bye...  
Why did you say bye bye ...  
Why did you say bye bye ... 

"It can't be her," Rachet kept telling himself. __

Ano koro futari itsumo kiiteta kyoku ga  
futo machikado ni nagareteru  
iyafon katahou zutsu de  
kimi ga totsuzen tsuyoku hipparu kara ne  
chotto mimi kara hazurechatte  
watashi ga okoru to fuzakete

fui ni kimi to me ga atte kuchibiru wo kasaneta  
zutto watashi wo mamoru tte itta noni

Neibii buruu no sora sotto te wo nobashite miru  
harisakersou na mune mou ichido tada dakishimete

ano toki sunao ni nareba konna koto ni naranakatta  
mezametara subete ga yume de atteyo  
soshite mata fuzakete  
Bye Bye Bye..  
Why did you say bye bye ...  
Why did you say bye bye ... 

"The songs too sad for it to be her," Ironhide stated. __

Michi iku hito wo bonyari miteita  
kimi to aruita puratanasu namiki  
kondo pasuta tsukutte tte  
rainenn ryokou shiyou tte  
zutto watashi wo mamoru tte itta noni

poroporo te no hira kara koboreru kanashimi My Love  
konya kono machi de tabun watashi ga ichiban naiteiru

kimi ni aisareta kara watashi wa watashi ni nareta  
toki wo hakobu kaze yo douka ano hi no eien wo

Neibii buruu no sora sotto te wo nobashite miru  
harisakersou na mune mou ichido tada dakishimete

ano toki sunao ni nareba konna koto ni naranakatta  
mezametara subete ga yume de atteyo  
soshite mata fuzakete  
Bye Bye Bye..  
Why did you say bye bye ...  
Why did you say bye bye ... 

"Her voice seems soo familiar, yet not be her," Bumblebee admitted. __

Bye Bye Bye..  
Why did you say bye bye ...  
Why did you say bye bye ...

'_So like her, yet not really,' _Optimus thought.

"Ooh! They're going to sing It's You!" Sam said.

During the whole song, Optimus couldn't help but be drawn to Sunny. All the Autobots focused on her only.

When the song ended, Yuna came out, "And now, we're going to sing a new song that hasn't been released yet. We hope you buy the mini album!"

The music started…

_turn it up  
just turn it up  
that's right, c'mon  
_

Sunny appeared with her same outfit on.

_  
sowoneul malhaebwa  
ni mamsokae itneun jageun ggoomeul malhaebwa_

_  
ni meolieh itneun isanghyungeul geulyuhbwa  
geuligo naleul bwa  
nan nuh eh genie ya, ggoomiya, genie ya_

deulimkaleul tago dallyuhbwa  
nun nae yupjaliae anja  
geujuh iggeullim sokeh modoo dunjyuh

_  
gaseum bukcha teojyeo buhlyuhdo  
balam gyulae nallyeo buhlyuhdo  
jigeum isoon gan sesangeun nuh eh gut_

geulaeyo nan nul saranghae  
unjaena miduh ggoomdo yuljungdo da joogo shippuh  
nan geudae sowoneul ilyuhjoogo shipeun (shipeun) hengoonae yeoshin  
sowoneul malhaebwa (i'm genie for you, boy)  
sowoneul malhaebwa (i'm genie for your wish)  
sowoneul malhaebwa (i'm genie for your dream)  
naegaeman malhaebwa (i'm genie for your world)

"She'd never do a song like this," Rachet said.__

sowoneul malhaebwa  
jiloohan naldeuli nun jigyubji anni  
pyungbumhan senghwalae nun moodhyuh bulyutni  
ijae geuman ggaeuhna  
nun na eh superstar, shining star, superstar

shimjangsori gateun ddullimae harley ae ni momeul matgyeobwa  
jihae isesangeun ojik nuh ae moodae

_  
hwanhosori gateun padoga nae gaseumen nuh ae cheh oni naneun nuh ae gil  
youngwonhan biggest fan_

geulaeyo nan nul saranghae  
unjaena miduh ggoomdo yuljungdo da joogo shippuh  
nan geudae sowoneul ilyuhjoogo shipeun (shipeun) hengoonae yeoshin  
sowoneul malhaebwa (i'm genie for you, boy)  
sowoneul malhaebwa (i'm genie for your wish)  
sowoneul malhaebwa (i'm genie for your dream)  
naegaeman malhaebwa (i'm genie for your world)  
sowoneul malhaebwa

"Actually, she would," Bumblebee told Rachet.__

DJ! put it back on

geulaeyo nan nul saranghae  
unjaena miduh ggoomdo yuljungdo da joogo shippuh  
nan geudae sowoneul ilyuhjoogo shipeun (shipeun) hengoonae yeoshin  
sowoneul malhaebwa

nan nul saranghae. nun na eh music  
nan nul saranghae. nun na eh gibbeum  
nan nul saranghae. nun na eh hengooni dwego shippuh

Sunny stepped up to sing over the chorus.

_  
nuh eh fantasy leul soomgim ubshi malhaebwa  
naneun genie gileul boyeojoolgae  
niga gajin sowon soomgimubshi malhaebwa  
nuh eh genie naega deuluh joolgae_

sowoneul malhaebwa (i'm genie for you, boy)  
sowoneul malhaebwa (i'm genie for your wish)  
sowoneul malhaebwa (i'm genie for your dream)  
naegaeman malhaebwa (i'm genie for your world)  
sowoneul malhaebwa (i'm genie for you, boy)  
sowoneul malhaebwa (i'm genie for your wish)

sowoneul malhaebwa

Sunny, Luna, and three other members hurried off stage.

"Wow, that song is incredible!" Sam said.

"Yeah, and the dance. Man, just look at those long legs," Mikaela added.

"Okay, to wrap things up. We'd like to give you a sneak peek at what the "Cute Concert" will be like," Yuna started, "So, five of our members will sing Balloons in their cute animal costumes. Music cue!"

The music began…

The five members emerged. Luna was dressed up as a tiger, another member was a bunny, another member was a bear, there was a moose, and Sunny was in her cat costume without her makeup.

All the Autobots mentally froze when they saw Sunny.

"I-It can't be!" Rachet exclaimed.

_jinagabeorin eorin sijeoren pungseon eul tago naraganeun yeppeun kkumdo kkueotji  
noran pungseoni haneureul nal myeon nae maeumedo areumdaun gieokdeuri saenggangna_

nae eoril jeok kkumeun noran pungseon eul tago haneul nopi nareuneun saram  
geu jogeuman kkumeul ijeobeorigo san geon naega neomu keobeoryeosseul ttae

Sunny did a cute little dance that everyone stated cheering for.

_hajiman goeroul ttaen aicheoreom ttwieo nolgo shipuh  
jogeuman naui kkumdeureul pungseone gadeuk sitgo_

jinagabeorin eorin sijeoren pungseon eul tago naraganeun yeppeun kkumdo kkueotji  
noran pungseon i haneureul nal myeon nae maeumedo areumdaun gieokdeuri saenggangna

wae haneureul bo myeon naneun nunmuri nalkka geugeotjocha al su eopjanha 

"That voice," Optimus started.

_  
wae eoreuni doe myeon ijeobeorige doelkka jogeumateon ai sijeoreul_

ttaeroneun nado geunyang haneul nopi naragago shipuh  
ijeotdeon naui kkumdeulgwa chueogeul gadeuk sitgo  


Sunny was left standing on the stage. She had a smile on her face as she got into her cute character.

_  
jinagabeorin eorin sijeoren pungseon eul tago naraganeun yeppeun kkumdo kkueotji _

When she sang the last part she looked straight at the Autobots and froze. Optimus had almost honked his horn in surprise.

_  
noran pungseoni haneureul nal myeon nae maeumedo areumdaun gieokdeuri saenggangna _

Her eyes never left them, hurt, anger, and fear suddenly filled her body. Her energy suddenly went down.

"It i_s_ her," Rachet whispered.__

lalalalala lalalalala lalalalala lalalala lalalala lalala  
sewori heulleodo ijeobeoryeodo  
noran pungseon e dameul su isseulkka 

As she hit the high note Ironhide just sighed, "Primus."__

jinagabeorin eorin sijeoren pungseoneul tago naraganeun yeppeun kkumdo kkueotji  
noran pungseon i haneureul nal myeon nae maeumedo areumdaun gieokdeuri saenggangna

They all bowed and the other members joined them on the stage.

"Thank you all for coming out tonight!" Sunny began, her eyes still on the Autobots, "We really appreciate you guys supporting us and hope to see you at the Cute Concert that's in three days! Thank you!"

"Quickly Optimus, let's go wait by the entrance. Chances are, she going to try to run and get out of here away from us. The look she gave us wasn't good," Rachet told Optimus.

The members all waved and said good bye as they left the stage. Sunny quickly left the stage. She tore of her clothing and briskly put on her other clothes.

"Sunny! What's the matter?" Luna called after her.

Ignoring her, Sunny flew out the door.

"Bumblebee where are we going?" Sam asked as the camaro suddenly followed the truck.

"Now's not the time Sam," Rachet hushed him.

They all waited at the entrance.

"Who are you guys looking for?" Mikaela asked.

"Autobots be ready. She's very fast and could easily get past us," Optimus warned them.

Suddenly, a figure caught the eyes of Ironhide.

"There she is!" Ironhide cried as the Autobots rushed after her.

"Crap!" Sunny said and took off.

Mikaela and Sam braced themselves for the ride.

Luckily she led them to a woods where they could transform if need be. Sunny then headed up towards the safety of the trees, going from each branch.

"Damn it! We lost them!" Ironhide snarled.

Sunny could see the Autobots, but they couldn't see her. She started to walk away, her eyes still on them.

Suddenly, a hunting bracelet trap caught Sunny around her ankle! She gave a cry of pain and surprise. Unknowingly, she opened the bond, connection, she thought she had closed, or thought was closed, a long time ago.

"Ah!" Optimus groaned as he felt a pain on his lower leg. Rachet managed to hear her cry.

"She's in trouble!" Rachet stated, "Follow the bond Optimus!"

Optimus led them towards a clearing where they found Sunny in a hunting trap. Blood started to seep through her pants where the wound was as she started to attempt to tug her ankle free, only causing her more pain. Sunny looked to where they were, fear rising in her chest as her attempts to free herself became more severe.

Hahahaha cliff hanger! Soo what ya'll think. Sorry I couldn't do all the songs, that would just be tedious after a while. Please R&R. I apologize if towards the end it got sloppy. Happy Trails!!!!


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Okay, I'm REALLY sorry for these slow updates. I was without a computer for a while until I got a mac, now I have to deal with not having Word for a while so please bear with me. Btw, Transformers 3 was AMAZING! It was better than the second one in my opinion. I mean, this movie had it's good parts, and it's so-so parts. I just wish Megan Fox didn't get herself fired, would've been nice to see her again. So here it is!

**Chapter 5**

"Damn it! Stupid ass traps!" Sunny furiously spat as she tried in vain to pry the trap around her ankle apart. Instead she was met with more pain as the teeth sank in deeper and deeper. She could hear voices getting closer and closer to her, voices she recognized. Her heart beat furiously as she started to panic.

"She's in trouble! Follow the bond Optimus!" she heard Rachet call out. Wait…bond? She disconnected their bond a long time ago, or at least she thought she did.

Mechanical footsteps came closer. Sunny was beyond panic now. Instead, she tried to pull the trap out of the ground. She felt something wet on her face. She was crying, from both the pain in her ankle and the fear of seeing the autobots. She didn't want them to see her, she didn't even WANT to see them. Not now, not ever.

"There she is!" Ironhide cried.

Lights were gently upon Sunny and she gasped in surprise. It was like catching a deer in headlights.

"Sunny," she heard Optimus breathe.

Quickly breaking out of her trance, Sunny gave one last jerk on the trap and it broke free of its underground constraints. With the trap still on her ankle, she tried to make a break for it, but fell right back down.

"Optimus, her ankle!" Rachet observed.

Sam squinted his eyes at Sunny's ankle. "It's a hunter's trap," he said. He was met with silence.

"It's clamps down on an animals leg, trapping them, and rendering them useless," Mikaela explained, "The more the animal struggles the deeper the trap goes."

Rachet, who was looking on the internet about them, had wide optics. "Optimus, we need to get that trap off of her, or she could have severe and irreparable damage to her leg."

Optimus took a hesitant step towards Sunny who was eyeing him warily, tears still running down her face. She felt the relieif, the happiness, the hurt that Optimus felt. It was all to much for her. The pain in her ankle began to throb into a dull pain, but a newfound pain in her head began to swell. She felt her eyelids go heavy.

"Why?" was the last thing she asked before passing out.

Optimus gently scooped her up in his hands and took her to Rachet who immediately did a full body scan on her. He optics narrowed as he saw the trap's teeth dangerously close to the bone. When the scan was finished, he saw Optimus was expecting something. He sighed, "She's alright. Luckily the trap didn't reach her bone, but a few more tugs and it would've. She's lost some blood, but not heavily."

Optimus cast his optics down. Rachet put a hand on his shoulder. "She's going to be okay Optimus. Let's get her back to the base so we can patch her up."

888888888888888

Sunny's eyes fluttered open. She slowly sat up, examining where she was. She was sitting in a bed in a huge room….huge is a big understatement. A GINORMOUS room. It was white, and filled with all technological stuff. She noticed autobot cars on each side of the room, and saw the opening of the room on the other side of the room. She turned her gaze back at the autobots, she knew they were recharging, which would increase the chance of her escaping. Pulling the covers off she noticed the trap was gone and was replaced with bandages. She slowly got off the bed and tested her ankle. There was a dull pinch, but it wasn't anything serious. The bandage was wrapped tight around her ankle giving her support.

She slowly tiptoed her way past each autobot. Rachet was easy peasy. He had always been difficult to wake up unless it was a medial emergency. Bumblebee was strangely quiet and Sunny kept a watchful eye on him. Next was Optimus. She felt her body quicken as her heart started to beat furiously. Quickly she forced her body to return to normal. She knew that Rachet would pick up her body signals, which in turn would cause Optimus to wake which would then cause all the other autobots to wake.

'Man, it's a domino effect,' Sunny thought.

She slowly made her way past Optimus. 'Almost there,' she thought, 'just one more to go.'

And that was Ironhide. Of course the he would be placed closest to the entrance. He was their weapon expert, and was like a guard dog. Sunny gave a light sigh of frustration before attempting to make her way across Ironhide.

'Almost there. One step at a time. You got this Sunny, you got thi-'

"Going somewhere?" she heard a voice call out. She quickly whipped around to see a built man with a handsome face and shortly cropped hair on a higher floor used so that humans could speak to the autobots when they were transformed. The man made his way down to the floor level and was walking towards her. Before Sunny could even think of another escape plan, she heard Ironhide behind her transform.

"Ahem." she heard him clear his throat.

Sunny gently ducked her head, one eye squinted closed. If she had cat ears, you would see them lay flat against her head. She cautiously turned around to see Ironhide's annoyed face. She gave him an innocent wide-eyed smile. "Hi Ironhide," she said. When he made no move or response her smile dropped and she ducked her head even further. She looked like a puppy who had just gotten into trouble.

When she turned back around she saw the man in front of her. She blinked at him.

"The name's Lennox. Captain Lennox," he introduced himself as he lent out a hand.

Sunny looked at the hand and back at his face. Slowly she shook the hand.

"Optimus told me all about you, Sunny" Lennox said, "And I was to make sure you didn't leave the base."

Sunny turned her attention to the ceiling, pretending to look around some more. "Where are we?" she asked.

"You're at the Autobot base," Lennox said as he started to make his way back up the upper floors. As he kept talking, Sunny inhaled and turned back to Ironhide, who crossed his arms and had an expression that said "don't-even-think-about-it." Sunny closed her mouth and averted her eyes. She turned back around and quickly followed Lennox, a pout on her face for being caught. As she passed by each autobot, they transformed.

"I'm glad you had Lennox look after her," Rachet told Optimus who nodded in agreement. Before Sunny could reach the stairs, she found bright blue optics staring right up and into her face. As the face backed up, she saw that it was Bumblebee. He started to fidget, something he did when he got really excited. Sunny grinned at his antics. She reach one hand up and he immediately pressed his face into it. She rubbed his cheek and the autobot gave a round of clicks and whirls of satisfaction.

Rachet did another body scan on her. "Well, your leg seems to be healing well. You had a close call there young lady."

"I'm surprised her wound didn't get infected," Lennox called from the upper floor, "That trap was rusty."

Bumblebee suddenly made a quick motion, his gears whirling away. Sunny's brow furrowed.

"Yes Bumblebee, you may go and get your human companion," Optimus said as the yellow bot transformed and zoomed off.

"What's the matter with Bumblebee?" she spoke to the autobots for the first time (excluding Ironhide), "Can't he talk?"

"His vocal chords were damaged, little one, in battle," Rachet explained, "We're trying our best to fix it, but it will take some time."

Optimus went down on one knee and offered a hand to Sunny who hesitantly walked on it. She was brought closer to Optimus's face, Rachet appeared on his left, and Ironhide came up on his right.

"You have some explaining to do," Optimus said.

Sunny's eyes hardened. "As do you."

**A/N:** Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to get something out there! Please R&R! I promise some Megatron in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:**…..actually….I had no author's note lol. I just like having something up here.

**Chapter 6**

"Lord Megatron!" the boss exclaimed to the huge mech, "Lord Megatron, I have news that I thought would…please you."

Megatron gave him a hard look. "Then tell me fleshing before I lose my patience with you!" he hissed. The boss coward in fear.

"Y-yes, right. *ahem* there is a girl I found in the library with the same girl that's attached to the boy that the autobots are protecting," the boss explained, "They were talking about pearls, my lord. The Pearl of Sorrow and Pearl of Destruction."

Megatron froze at those words. A malicious grin found its way up his metal mouth. Before he could say anything, a jet came towards them, transforming before it hit the ground.

"Starscream."

"My Lord Megatron, how it pleases me to see you so well," the deception groveled. Megatron had his hands wrapped around Starscream's neck before he could continue.

"Don't think I am easily fooled _Starscream_. I know how…_anxious_ you were to see me die," Megatron throttled the sleazy Decepticon.

"M-my Lord! *choke* P-please…let me a-aid you in obtaining-g the Pearls!"

Megatron gave a hard look and one last squeeze before releasing Starscream. He seemed to be contemplating Starscream's offer. He could always kill him later, after he obtains the pearls.

"Very well Starscream. I will allow you to aid me in the retrieval of the pearls, _but only_ aid," Megatron said, "one false move…." he trailed off

Starscream inwardly cringed. Perhaps this wasn't the best idea after all….

"Now," Megatron turned back to the boss, "You were just about to tell me about the Pearls. It just so happens that I know a bit myself. But enlightened me."

As the boss explained, Megatron listened intently while planning their next attack with Starscream.

"Fleshling, I want you to bring the girl who knows of the Pearls to me. Starscream, gather up the Decepticons. We're going fishing."

888888

Optimus stared at Sunny, hard. Sunny started at Optimus, equally hard. After a while, Sunny's face began to crack as her eyes filled with sadness.

"Why?" she whispered once again.

Optimus casted his optics down. "It was the only way-"

Sunny exploded. "Bullshit! You knew there was another way!"

"Sunny!" Ironhide barked in warning.

Sunny reeled in her emotions with a huff. She looked away from Optimus, annoyed and frustrated. Feeling safe to continue, Optimus continued, "It was the only way to keep you safe." Sunny looked back into his blue optics. "And in doing so, you lost your home," she replied.

Optimus closed his optics while Rachet gave a long sigh. "That was how it must be," Rachet defending his leader.

"But you had the chance! The chance to end it!" Sunny countered.

Ironhide, having enough, went right up to Sunny's face. "Slaggit! We cared about you, Sunny!" he shouted at her face. Sunny's eyes went wide. "We couldn't allow you to continually be experimented like that! Primus, do you realize how much pain and suffering Optimus went through each time he heard you cry or shout f? I'm not talkin bout the physical pain, girlie. And if you have any respect for us, or even care for us, you'd watch that smart mouth and temper of yours."

Sunny knew Ironhide was right (this wasn't really the first time Ironhide had chastized her. In fact, he was more of the firm hand for her). It wasn't fair to Optimus. After all, they were just trying to protect her. She gave a sad look to Optimus. "Optimus…I…." she didn't know what to say

The semi-truck autobot allowed himself to feel sad before his face became stoic again. That was all in the past. It doesn't do one good to mess around with it again.

"What happened that day, the day that you escaped?" Optimus asked.

Sunny's eyes glazed as she tried to remember that horrible day.

_"Optimus you need to get her out of here now!" Rachet called to his leader as he took out another Decepticon. _

_They were on Cybertron, a big battle raging on. They had been ambushed. Sunny was suddenly grabbed, gently, and placed in an aircraft pod. She put her face against the glass window. _

_"Sunny….I'm sorry…"_

_The pod was launched into the air. A couple of Decepticon space ships followed behind shortly. Ironhide blasted the head of a Decepticon off before giving the death punch to the its spark. He saw the ships trailing after the pod. _

_"Prime!" he called out._

_Optimus followed the optics of his weapon expert. _

_"No! We must project her!" Optimus cried, "Autobots, shoot the down their airships."_

_Immediately, all of the Autobots directed their guns towards the airships pursing the pod. Dino grappled one of the ships with his two hooks, grunting has he tried his best to keep the ship from moving. _

_"Bumblebee! Shoot!" he cried, in his accent, to the yellow bot. _

_Bumblebee quickly pointed his gun at the ship and shot. The smoke pooled as the aircraft was hit and tumbled down. _

"Well, you know that I was pursued after you launched the pod," Sunny began, "And you tried your best to shoot them down. You were successful…but then…"

_It was quiet, all Sunny could hear was the engine of the pod. A shadowed loomed over the pod. Sunny took a small peak out of the window, only to see Megatron himself reaching out to grab the pod. With a small gasp, Sunny pressed herself in the deepest part of the pod she could find, a part which would be covered in shadows. Megatron's red optics glared into the window, searching for any movement. Sunny squeezed her eyes shut. Megatron chuckled. _

"Megatron found you," Optimus finished.

_"I know you're in there, __**Sunny**__. You can't hide from me." Sunny curled up even tighter. "Mark my words, I __**will**__ find you. You __**will**__ be __**mine**__." And with those words, Megatron launched the pod in a different direction. Sunny tried to hold on to something for dear life as the pod tumbled. _

"Megatron threw me off course, which is why I'm not where I'm supposed to be," Sunny finished, "It's odd. I don't think Megatron just randomly through me in any direction. If I remember correctly, it felt like he was doing an aiming job before launching the pod."

"Sounds like he had something planned then," another voice interrupted.

The trio turned around to see Sideswipe at the entrance of the Autobot base along with Dino, Bumblebee, and the wreckers. Sam and Mikaela were also with them.

"Sideswipe." Optimus acknowledged him as he put his hand down on the ground for Sunny to get off. Sunny couldn't contain her joy. Sure she was pissed and upset with all the bots, but damnit! She missed all of them. She ran towards Sideswipe who gently picked her up and held her up to his face.

"Hey kiddo!" he greeted, "Nice to see you're okay!"

He put her back down. She walked up to be who knelt down, getting close to her, and she stocked his face again. Next up was Dino.

"Seniorita! We missed you, mucho!"

"I missed you too Dino," Sunny giggled.

Lastly, was Sam and Mikaela. She stuck out her hand, "I'm Sunny." Both teens shook her hand.

"Sam Witwicky."

"Mikaela Banes."

Sunny smiled at Mikaela. "Ah yes, we've met before. At the library I believe."

"I just couldn't belief that you were Sunny from Season4!" Mikaela gushed, "I…we love your music!"

"Even though we don't understand you," Sam added.

Sunny laughed. "I'm glad you enjoy it! If it weren't for you fans, we wouldn't be were we are now. Thank you for supporting us," she gave a small bow to both of them.

"So," Sam cleared his throat, "you uh, you…you know Bumblebee?" He was watching his guardian dance behind Sunny, trying to get her attention. She turned around to Bumblebee. "Mmhmm, yeah. Bumblebee and I go way back, right buddy?"

Bumblebee nodded vigorously, clicks and whirls were heard, and he scooped up Sunny and placed her on his shoulder. Sunny laughed as she and the yellow bot played around. Sam frowned as he went deep in thought. Did that mean…? Sunny seemed to sense his sadness and worry and quickly eased him. "But it's not like he was a guardian of mine," she said quickly, "That was Optimus's job."

Both teens eyes bugged out.

"OPTIMUS IS YOU'RE GUARDIAN?"

Bumblebee placed Sunny back on the ground to sighed. She looked at Optimus who knew what she was thinking. He gave a slight nod. It was time to revisit the past again. "Where should I begin?" she asked.

"Oh, I don't know. The beginning would be a nice place to start, cause you know uh…we never did hear a beginning from Optimus. Or any of the other autobots," Sam explained.

"All we know is that they came from a planet called Cybertron, and that there was a huge war between the Autobots and the Decepticons," Mikaela added.

Sunny blinked. Okay, this was going to take a little longer than she thought. "Right…um…let's see here…."

**A/N:** I'm too lay to retype the history again. If it bothers you that much, I can add it in later on in the story. So what did you guys think of this? Reviews mean a lot to me (like all the other authors here on ffn) and it keeps the fuel for me going, motivation. If I don't get many reviews, I'll start feeling down, and then a huge "drought" will appear until I see Transformers again.

oh, and does anyone know if Dino is suppose to have a spanish accent or not? I couldn't tell from the movie….


End file.
